Oranges & Lemons
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: While Tsuzuki and Hisoka are investigating a case, Hisoka is haunted by a reoccurring nightmare. Could his dreams be trying to tell him something about the case or is a more sinister plan working against them.
1. Chapter 1

Oranges and Lemons

A Yami No Matsuei fic

By Lady Mari Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei, or the Oranges and Lemons poem. Major creative liberties taken with storyline. Hisoka may be OOC in some respects, but you'd figure as time goes on, he'd open up more to Tsuzuki. Set five years into the partnership. Italics are the poem. Oranges and Lemons property of respected owner. Pairings: None. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

He could hear a bell chime. Somewhere off in the distance, it rang. Constant, unchanging, calling to him. He turned to look behind him; as usual the wall was there. He could only move forward.

The hallway candelabras flickered in the light breeze caused by the overhead cooling vents. He shivered against the cool air pulling his Yukata tighter around him. With the noise of his slippers being the only companion he began the walk down the corridor knowing that to look behind him would only bring the wall closer.

Next he knew were the voices. They always began to whisper once he passed the fourth door. He counted off as the doors passed him. One. Two. Three. Four. On cue the voices began. He sped up his walking trying to out pace the voices. He had to reach the end of the hallway before the last line was spoken.

_Oranges and lemons say the Bells of St. Clement's_

He broke into a jog, hoping his plan would work.

_You owe me five farthings say the Bells of St. Martin's_

Faster he ran as the lines were recited.

_When will you pay me? Say the Bells of Old Bailey_

He slowed for a moment when he realized lines were different from before_  
><em>

_I do not know. Say the Great Bells of Bow_

His breath caught as a floating candle appeared before him and the axe fell…

_Chip chop chip chop - the Last Man's Dead._

Hisoka's scream woke him up with a start, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He sat up and wiped his hand over his face. His eyes adjusted to the room around him and he glanced over at the bed next to him to make sure he hadn't disturbed his partner. Tsuzuki seemed to be deep in sleep. Hisoka quietly pulled the covers back and climbed out. Stepping lightly over the neatly placed shoes he made his way to the bathroom. Unseen as the door closed, Tsuzuki rolled over and looked towards the closed door.

Hisoka splashed water onto his face and stared into the mirror. His nightmares usually centered on Muraki and the blood red moon of that night. Why were his dreams changing to include a house he had never seen? He took one of the glasses, filled it and downed the water in one motion. As he brought his hand up the sleeve of his shirt fell towards his elbow, uncovering the curse lines on his arm. He looked at the limb, then to the front of his shirt. Without having to pull the light fabric forward, Hisoka could make out the blood red markings on his chest. He sighed and leaned over the sink when a knock at the door brought him back to his senses.

"Hisoka? Are you ok?"

Hisoka blinded twice and straightened up. He found his voice after a moment. "No."

"Can I open the door?"

"Its not locked."

The door opened slowly and a disheveled Tsuzuki peered around the corner. He immediately noticed the curse marks.

"Muraki?"

Hisoka shook his head, blond hair fanning around his face. "No, this was a new dream I've been having lately."

"Lately?" Tsuzuki replied. "When did it begin?"

"First night on this case."

Tsuzuki noticed how Hisoka was clutching the side of the sink. "Can you stand?"

Hisoka pushed away from the counter and fell. Tsuzuki moved forward and caught him before his head hit the ground.

"Hisoka?"

"Guess I can't stand." He said quietly.

Tsuzuki moved to stand and picked Hisoka up off the floor. Hisoka looked as though he was about to protest, but Tsuzuki would have none of it.

"We've been partners for this long, I think I can carry you without protest for once."

Hisoka humfped in reply and let himself be carried.

Tsuzuki Asato and Kurosaki Hisoka worked together at the office of the Shinigami in the summoning bureau located in JuOuCho. Headed by the ministry of Hades, it was the job of the Shinigami or angels of death to bring wayward souls to judgment. The two had been partners for the last five years and had managed to hold the record for the most successful recoveries the department had ever seen. They were close friends who could read each other without words. Tsuzuki was older than Hisoka by 10 earth years, although in afterlife years, Tsuzuki was closer to 101 and Hisoka was 21.

The current case had them attempting to investigate and recover the souls of a murdered theatre troupe. The 10 souls ranged in age from 18 to 75. They had been on the case for three days. For the last three nights, Hisoka had dreamed the same dream.

Tsuzuki sat on the edge of his bed across from Hisoka. He had placed Hisoka back on his bed and pulled the covers back over him. Hisoka currently was on his side looking at his partner.

"And then what happens?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka notably curled up and talked quietly. So quietly that Tsuzuki moved to sit on the floor next to the bed.

"…I walk down the hallway and I can't go back. If I turn around, the wall is there. Then I hear voices, they recite something, something I'm not familiar with. Finally, a candle appears and then an axe. Then I wake up."

Tsuzuki looked over and leaned his head against the bed. He smiled at his partner. "I can't tell you what it means, but I'm here to help you understand it."

Hisoka smiled and brought his hand out towards his friend.

"Thank you, Tsuzuki. That in itself helps."

Tsuzuki took hold of Hisoka's hand and squeezed. They held on for several seconds. "You want to try to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah." Hisoka said. "I can try."

Tsuzuki smiled and stood up. He straightened the covers on Hisoka's bed and leaned over to place a small kiss on Hisoka's forehead. Hisoka didn't protest.

"I'm here if you get scared."

Morning arrived peacefully and Hisoka had managed to sleep through the rest of the night without incident. After breakfast he and Tsuzuki headed back to the last known area the troupe had been. They interviewed workers at the theatre and looked around for any signs of foul play. Hisoka walked the backstage area trying to pick up any lingering emotions, while Tsuzuki spoke to the staff.

"They were the last performers here as the police wanted to complete the investigation before any other acts were booked." Stated the theatre manager. "It's sad really, they were a good group. Very entertaining."

"Were they staying at the local hotel? I'd like to go there and ask a few questions."

"They rented the Soto Mansion about a half mile north of here. I can give you directions if you want to go there."

"That would be great." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka moved through the dressing areas and touched objects as he walked. He could feel small traces of emotions, but nothing that alarmed him. He continued to the stage area and met up with Tsuzuki who was waiting for the mansion information.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Tsuzuki. If you head out the front door and turn left at the road the place is on the left side. Follow this map, and you'll get there in about 20 minutes on foot."

Tsuzuki took the paper and thanked the manager. He and Hisoka walked out towards the front door and into the sunlight. The manager watched them leave and closed the door.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked alongside the road towards the mansion. The weather was warm with a slight breeze playing through the treetops.

"So Hisoka, were you able to pick up anything?"

"Nothing of any use. I felt emotions but they were calm, nothing out of the ordinary."

"So they felt no fear while in the threatre. So that means the murders happened either at the mansion or somewhere in between."

"Mm." Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki stopped at an intersection and looked at the paper in his hands. "We go left."

They made the turn and came to a large gate. A sign fluttered in the breeze and Hisoka stopped it in order to read it.

'This property is currently closed, we are sorry for the inconvenience. Please visit our website for more information.'

"Well, it seems the murders took place here." Hisoka said looking through the ornate gate to the building beyond. He rattled the gate but it was locked.

"Looks like we have to teleport in." Tsuzuki stated.

"Yeah."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

The two looked at each other and disappeared.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just like he said. One has blond hair and bright emerald green eyes. The other one has purple eyes and dark hair. Yes, like you asked. I sent them towards the mansion. Yes, OK, Yes. Thank you." The phone clicked as the end call button was pressed.

"Was that him?"

"Yes. He stated the money will be in the account in 24 hours."

"That's great, we can save the theatre."

"Yes, but at what cost to those two investigators. "

"We can't worry about that. We did what we needed to do."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka reappeared inside the lobby of the mansion and immediately Hisoka went down on his knees. So overloaded was his senses that he couldn't stand.

"Can't…" Hisoka squeaked.

Tsuzuki was next to him in an instant. He placed his arms around his partner and transported them both out.

OH no...Hisoka! Will he be OK? Can Tsuzuki help him? Chapter 2 to follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Oranges and Lemons.  
>Chapter 2<p>

A faint pop and Tsuzuki appeared with a barely conscious Hisoka in his arms. He placed his partner on the nearest bed and went into the bathroom only to return with a wet cloth and a glass of water. He returned to Hisoka's side and placed the cloth on his forehead. Hisoka was already sound asleep. Tsuzuki knew Hisoka slept when his body consumed to many emotions. Heck, he'd been the cause of some of the longest naps Hisoka had taken in their time together.

Tsuzuki stood up and pulled the covers out and over Hisoka as he slept. He turned the TV on low and began the waiting process while Hisoka slept.

Hisoka sat up and looked around himself. Once again we was dressed in a lightweight Yukata. Once again his surroundings were unfamiliar. He stood from the armchair he had been sitting in. Armchair? That was new this time. Hadn't he been in a bed in the past? He moved to the door and opened it. This time the voices met his ears even before he moved into the hallway.

_Oranges and lemons Say the Bells of St. Clement's__  
><em>Hisoka opened the door and the voices seemed to be closer than before.

_You owe me five farthings Say the Bells of St. Martin's_

He noticed the voices changed between male and female as the verses changed. That hadn't happened before.

_When will you pay me? Say the Bells of Old Bailey  
><em>

Hisoka stepped forward into the hallway and knew what lay ahead. The voices would stay with him as he made his way down the endless hallway.

_When I grow rich. Say the Bells of Shoreditch_

_When will that be? Say the Bells of Stepney  
><em>

_I do not know. Say the Great Bells of Bow  
><em>

_Here comes a Candle to light you to Bed  
><em>

_Here comes a Chopper to Chop off your Head  
><em>

_Chip chop chip chop - the Last Man's Dead."_

Again he awoke, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. This time Tsuzuki was sitting beside him, his hand gently resting on Hisoka's shoulder.

"Hisoka?"

Hisoka moved to sit up and looked to the face of his partner.

"Same dream?"

"Yeah. But this time something changed. I have no idea what this means, but we need to go back to that mansion."

"Not until you're ready. We have to make sure all your shields are up this time before we go in."

"Agreed." Hisoka said. "How long have I slept for?"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Three days."

Hisoka frowned. "Sorry. I've delayed the case."

"Don't worry, I've had time to do some research with Gushoshin."

"And to pig out on room service." Came a voice from the other end of the room.

Hisoka looked around Tsuzuki to see one of the Gushoshin twins sitting at the desk.

"How are you feeling Hisoka-san?"

"Better, thank you." When did you get here?"

"Two days ago. Tsuzuki-san contacted the ministry after he returned with you."

"Once Watari had made sure you were OK, Gushoshin offered to stay and watch over you while I rested."

"Thanks, both of you." Hisoka said quietly.

"Well," Gushoshin said, closing the laptop computer in front of him. "Now that Hisoka-san is awake I will return to the library. Take care you two." With that he disappeared leaving Hisoka and Tsuzuki alone.

Hisoka pulled the covers back and was slightly mortified to be in a pair of pajamas instead of his regular clothes.

"You wouldn't expect us to leave you in your street clothes for three days now would you?"

Hisoka's blush was the only reply needed.

The gate to the Soto mansion opened slowly as a large white limo pulled up the driveway. The vehicle stopped at the front foyer and the door opened. A well-dressed man stepped from the front door to greet the stranger as he emerged from the car. He was quickly escorted into the house as the limo pulled away.

Hisoka had finished eating and was waiting for Tsuzuki. After looking over the papers that Gushoshin had left, Hisoka felt ready to return to the mansion to continue the investigation. Tsuzuki had agreed only if Hisoka's shields would be able to hold back the emotional onslaught.

"Are you ready yet?" Hisoka yelled to the bathroom area.

"Yes, I'll be right there."

"You said that twenty minutes ago."

Tsuzuki stepped out from the bathroom and picked up his trench coat. As usual he was dressed in his suit and his hair was ever the mess that is usually was. Hisoka stood up from the desk and pulled his jacket on. Together they left the hotel room and headed back to the mansion. As they walked towards the place, a long white limo drove past. Hisoka stared at is as it passed, stopping to follow the vehicle as if left the area.

Tsuzuki stopped. "You ok?"

Hisoka blinked and looked at his partner. "Yeah. Just something about that limo."

"What about it?"

"An emotion was flowing from it."

"Emotion?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Smugness, completely unabashed smugness."

Hisoka looked once more in the direction the vehicle had turned, looked back to Tsuzuki and began to walk again.

Tsuzuki followed and caught up to him. They turned the left corner that lead up to the driveway and Tsuzuki wanted to make sure Hisoka was ready.

"Your shields are in place right?"

"Fully." Hisoka replied.

"Any sign of overload, you signal me and we're out of there."

"OK."

"We need a safe word, a signal word."

"Needs to be a short word."

"Cake." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka stopped walking, turned to his partner, and smiled. "Cake?"

"Cake."

"All the small words in the universe and you came up with cake?"

"I like cake."

"That's idiotic." Hisoka said laughing and Tsuzuki smiled in return. "Cake it is." He said starting to walk again.

"Hey Hisoka, can we get cake later?"

Hisoka laughed again as Tsuzuki caught up. "Yes we can."

They reached the front gate a short time later to notice it was open. Hisoka and Tsuzuki walked past the gate and up to the front entrance. They paused momentarily at the door and Tsuzuki looked to his partner.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Lets go."

Tsuzuki pushed the door open and walked inside followed by Hisoka. An elderly woman met them.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen, welcome to the Soto Mansion. How can I help you?"

"We are investigating the theatre troupe that was last seen here."

"Ah." She said. "Well, I'm not at liberty to say anything while the investigation is ongoing."

Tsuzuki looked around. "Can we take a look around? We won't disturb anything."

"I suppose it will be OK. If you need anything, please ask."

"Thank you."

They watched as she turned and disappeared into another room. Hisoka stepped further into the foyer, and looked through the open doors. He walked into a large sitting room area and dropped his shields slightly. His senses were met with emotions. Calm, relaxed emotions. He sensed no danger from this room. The room had been used to rehearse before the shows. Hisoka moved through the connected entrance to the next room. A large library area. He was met with more lingering emotions. Young people had been in this room, possibly reading books when they had free time. Once again, no heightened emotion, just calm.

Tsuzuki walked in behind Hisoka and watched in silence as Hisoka walked around.

"Anything?"

"Not out of the ordinary. So far, all calm and relaxed."

"How are you doing?"

"Good. I've dropped my shields slightly. So far nothing overwhelming."

"Ok, I'm going to look at the other side of the mansion. Call me if you need help."

"I know."

"What's the word?" Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka looked at him. "Cake."

Tsuzuki nodded and walked away. Hisoka went back to scanning the room.

In another part of the mansion, the elderly lady walked into a back office. Seated at a desk was a middle-aged man.

"Who was at the door?"

"Two young men. They stated they are part of the investigation into the theatre troupe murders."

The young man typed on his keyboard and pulled up several camera images. He scanned the images until the form of Hisoka appeared in front of him.

"What do we have here?" He asked no one.

The woman moved to stand behind him. "That's one of the investigators."

"Where is the other one?" He asked, moving the images on the screen. Several seconds later Tsuzuki's image filled the other part of the screen.

"They are exactly as he stated. This is interesting." He said as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and dialed a number.

"Uncle, its me. They're here. Right. Yes, the blond one is currently alone. No. I can try to distract them. OK. Are you sure that's wise? OK Yes I understand, it will be done. OK. Bye." He placed the phone back in his pocket and stood up. "I have an errand to run, if I'm not back at 5pm, close up for me."

"Yes Sir."

Mamoru Soto pulled his jacket from the back of the chair and left the office.

Tsuzuki walked past the final room on the first floor. He knew the second floor had more rooms. He moved slowly up the staircase and onto the landing. He went room-to-room, opening each door and looking inside. At the third door a cold breeze moved past him as he opened the door. The sort of breeze that moves your hair and sends chills up your spine. He had barely opened the door, when he heard a crash. Tsuzuki was already in motion before the noise fully registered

"Hisoka!"

Tsuzuki burst into the living area where he had last seen Hisoka and looked around quickly. Hisoka was huddled against the far wall, hugging himself. An fallen bookshelf lay nearby and books were scattered. The elderly woman was there trying to help him.

Hisoka took one look at Tsuzuki and mouthed "Cake."

Tsuzuki quickly thanked the woman for her time, told her he would take are of it and asked her to leave. He watched as she left the room, placed his arms around his partner and transported out.

Materializing back in the hotel room, Tsuzuki released his hold on Hisoka and Hisoka sat down on the nearest bed.

"What happened?"

"Cold. So cold." Hisoka said quietly.

Tsuzuki pulled the blanket off the other bed and cloaked Hisoka in it.

Hisoka pulled the blanket close and looked at his partner. "I was scanning the room and suddenly there was a cold breeze. The kind that makes your hair stand up on end. I was then overwhelmed by voices and emotions. I almost fell but I landed against the bookshelf, which toppled over and then you arrived.

"Could you make out anything the voices said?"

"Screams. Cries for help. They were tortured and hurt before they were killed."

"Well, we now have the location, we just have to figure out by whom and why."

"I can't go back there yet."

"I don't expect you to. Not yet. You need to rest."

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki and motioned to speak, but Tsuzuki continued. "I'm going to go to the office. I want you to rest. I'll ask Watari or Gushoshin to look in on you."

"I'll be fine."

"I know, I just don't want you to be alone for too long."

Hisoka stood and moved to sit on the side of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and lay back against the pillows. Tsuzuki pulled the blanket up and over his partner.

"I'll be back soon."

Hisoka closed his eyes and didn't hear Tsuzuki leave.

Tsuzuki opened the door to the office of the Shinigami, and walked through. He walked past the Gushoshin and continued through the office towards Watari's lab. Opening the door he was greeted by Watari waving at him from behind a box.

"Tsuzuki, you're just in time to see my latest invention."

"Actually, I do need your help, but not for whatever that is for."

"I'm listening."

"Its Hisoka. He's been having nightmares since we began this case. The place these murders took place is overwhelming his mind and he gets no rest at night. He states he hears voices and they recite a poem."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want to enter his dreams and try to help him."

"Hmm. Well, it's not something I have laying around, but I can see what I can come up with. Where is Bon now?" Watari said as he opened a closet and disappeared inside.

"At the hotel. He was overloaded again."

"You left him alone?" He replied from in the closet.

"I was going to ask the Gushoshin to check in on him."

It was at that moment that Tatsumi opened the door. "I thought I heard you, Tsuzuki. Aren't you on the troupe case."

"Yes. I came to see if Watari has something to help Hisoka out."

"What's the matter with Kurosaki?"

"Nightmares and emotional overload."

"You left him alone?" Tatsumi said and left quickly.

Watari appeared again with a small hat like device in his hands. "This should work." He picked up a duffle bag and threw several items inside. "OK, lets go back to the hotel.

Hisoka slept peacefully in appearance, but within his mind, the usual dream was unfolding once again. He walked down the hallway and heard the voices. They sang the poem this time, the words echoing louder in his mind.

Tatsumi materialized in the room and looked around. Hisoka slept on the bed closest to the wall and hadn't stirred when he arrived. He placed his folders on the desk and walked over to the bed. He pulled the covers back over Hisoka and looked down at the blond. Only a handful of the Hades department had access to the full history behind Hisoka's life and death. He felt for him. What kind of life would the kid have had if he hadn't crossed paths with Muraki? A breathy exhale returned Tatsumi to the present and he walked back to the desk.

Hisoka continued down the hallway. The voices were still singing. He knew what would happen next. First the song, then the candle, and finally the ax. He once again pulled his Yukata tighter and tightened the sash at his waist. He didn't remember a sash before. The ends hung from the front of the robe and moved as he walked. He went back to focusing in the voices and watched as the candle moved into his line of sight.

_Here comes a Candle to light you to Bed_

The ghost candle moved towards him. He backed up, which surprised him even in his sleep and his shoulders bumped up against the wall behind him.  
><em>Here comes a Chopper to Chop off your Head<em>

He heard the door beside him open and looked to see a glint as the candle light bounced of the blade of the ax. He pulled in a breath and expected the ax to fall…  
><em>Chip chop chip chop - the Last Man's Dead."<em>

The axe began its downward arc, Hisoka's mouth opened in the scream that always woke him and was abruptly grabbed from behind and pulled back through the wall. The axe cutting the edges of the Yukata sash as he was pulled back. He fell backward and was stopped by a firm chest. A muscular arm wrapped itself around him, holding him close. The mystery person steadied him, and Hisoka turned around in the embrace to stare into the face of his rescuer. His face paled although a smile graced his delicate features. He flung his arms around the person and spoke his name.

"Tsuzuki!"

WAH! Cliffhanger. Chapter three up soon! Go plot bunnies, go!


	3. Chapter 3

Oranges and Lemons

Chapter 3:

Watari and Tsuzuki materialized in the hotel room. Tatsumi looked up from the file he was reading and smiled.

"How is he?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Sleeping peacefully." Tatsumi replied looking at the blond on the bed. "He didn't even stir when I arrived."

Watari placed his bag down on the opposite bed and looked at Hisoka. He opened the bag and pulled out the hat like device. He then pulled other items from the bag.

"So what do we need to do?" Tsuzuki asked.

"You need to sit on the bed and relax. I need to hook this thing up to Bon to try to figure his brainwave frequency."

Watari moved to Hisoka's side and gently placed several electrodes on the sleeping form. He then connected the end of the wires to his computer. A few minutes went by with the room filled with the clicking of keys and Tsuzuki fidgeting on the bed.

Hisoka shifted in his sleep and turned over.

Watari clicked a final series of buttons and looked up. "Got it." He said with a peace sign. He then stood up and moved to Tsuzuki's side with the hat in his hands. Tsuzuki sat up. Watari placed the device on top on Tsuzuki's head and secured it.

Tsuzuki watched as Watari pulled items from his pockets. He opened a small bottle and tipped it up into his hand. He then handed two to Tsuzuki.

"Take these. They'll help you fall asleep. Remember, its Hisoka's dream. As you are entering it, you may find a few things bending to your will. Granted, you will be able to move around and interact, but you're there to observe."

Tsuzuki placed the pills in his mouth and swallowed. He then lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. He could hear Watari tapping on the laptop keyboard and soon drifted off to sleep.

Tsuzuki opened his eyes and found himself in an ornately decorated bedroom. He realized that he was in a bed. He pulled the covers away and stepped out. His feet hit slippers on the floor and to his surprise they fit. He walked towards the door and caught his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in pajama pants, his torso bare from the waist up. A yukata robe hung from the back of the door. He took the robe and put it on. It had no sash and so he let it hang open.

Tsuzuki opened the door and walked out into the hallway. The place was decorated in the same extravagant furniture style. Tsuzuki whistled to himself. "Man, Hisoka knows how to decorate his dreams."

He continued to move through the hallway. In the distance of the hallway Hisoka's form appeared. He was dressed in a long kimono and a yukata robe over it. The breeze through the area played in the blond hair and Hisoka moved slowly passed the doors.

Tsuzuki then heard the voices. He listened to the words in an attempt to understand them. He looked up in time to see the candle appear and Hisoka paused as he decided what to do. He backed up slightly and Tsuzuki noticed an invisible wall stopped him. Invisible to Tsuzuki anyway. The candle moved closer and Hisoka visibly began to panic.

Tsuzuki moved forward, speeding his walk into a jog. The door beside Hisoka opened and he saw a glint of light bounce off a blade. Tsuzuki leapt forward as the axe began to fall. His hand reaching out to grab the collar of Hisoka's yukata. His hand touched fabric and he pulled, yanking the scared boy back against him. Hisoka's shaking form ricocheting off Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki brought his free arm up in front of Hisoka to steady him. Hisoka found his footing and turned to look at the person who had saved him. His reaction was swift. A smile lit his features that made Tsuzuki smile back.

Hisoka flung his arms around Tsuzuki's neck "Tsuzuki?" He then buried his face into Tsuzuki's neck. "Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around his partner "Its ok, you're safe."

Hisoka pulled back but didn't end the embrace. "How are you here?"

"Wake up and I'll explain everything.

Hisoka's form began to disperse right in front of him. Tsuzuki realized Hisoka was waking up, leaving the dreamscape. He willed himself to awaken.

Hisoka blinked and opened his eyes. He noticed wires hanging from his head and Tsuzuki sleeping on the bed across from him.

"Bon, are you ok?"

Hisoka looked up to see Watari and Tatsumi looking at him. "Watari, Tatsumi, what's going on?" He said as he sat up.

That moment Tsuzuki awoke and looked around. He met eyes with Hisoka and a blush formed on the fair features. Hisoka looked away.

Watari caught the blush. "I guess contact was made, correct?"

"Yes." Tsuzuki said sitting up and removing the device form his head. "I was able to see and hear what Hisoka deals with in that dream.

Tatsumi looked to Tsuzuki "What did you hear?"

"The voices were reciting a poem of sorts. Something about oranges and lemons."

"Oranges and lemons?" Hisoka asked. "I couldn't make out the words."

"I'll have to look into it." Watari said. "Maybe there is something in the databases or the internet."

Tsuzuki spoke. "The candle and the ax have something to do with it. Plays a part in the poem." He looked to Hisoka "Are you OK?"

Hisoka nodded. "Thanks to you."

"Well, this has all been nice, but I need to get back to the office" Watari said as he removed wires from Hisoka and bundled up items. Somehow he managed to pack everything back into the bag including the laptop. He then excused himself and disappeared.

Tatsumi picked up his folders and followed suit. He bid the partners goodbye and disappeared, leaving Hisoka and Tsuzuki alone in the room.

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka. Hisoka looked at his socked covered feet. Tsuzuki moved from his bed to sit beside his partner. He placed his arm around Hisoka's shoulders and pulled the blond in. Hisoka allowed himself to be pulled.

"What do you think it means?" Hisoka asked still looking at his sock covered feet.

"I think someone is trying to give you a clue."

"A clue? By trying to kill me in my dreams?"

"No, but I think it has something to do with that mansion."

"We have to go back. I need to see the upstairs level."

"Not today. You need to recover first."

"Tsuzuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Hisoka's voice was almost a whisper. "For saving me."

Tsuzuki followed Hisoka's line of sight. "So your feet are really fascinating today, aren't they?"

"Huh?" Hisoka replied, caught off guard. He looked up at Tsuzuki, who took advantage and held Hisoka's face in his hands, holding his gaze.

"I've told you before. I will always be there when you need me. Whether it's Muraki, or these voices, I'll always be there to back you up." He moved closer and placed a soft kiss on Hisoka's forehead. Then in the same fashion as when Hisoka saved him that night at the bar. He pressed his forehead to Hisoka's. They stayed that way for several seconds.

Tsuzuki smiled after a few moments. "Aren't you going to call me an idiot?"

Hisoka moved to hug Tsuzuki. "No. Not this time."

Tsuzuki moved to hug him back. Hisoka held on for what seem like his life…or afterlife.

Watari sat back from his computer. He had been researching the term oranges and lemons. After wading through pages of fruit information, he came across a web site housing poetry. He had spent time combing through all the links and had been directed to childrens poetry and games.

His eyes lit up as he read the information on the screen in front of him. He then pressed the print button and waited for the pages to print out. He hoped the information would help.

At the Soto mansion a light remained on inside the back office. Mamoru was working late. He had finished the errand and was now setting up the technology he had received. His cell phone rang and he paused to answer it.

"Hello? Yes. I have what you asked for. You're sure this will work. Well, of course I want to bring people back to the mansion. Right. I'm just not sure that… Right. When will you be here? OK. See you then. Bye."

He closed his phone and went back to working under the desk. "Sometimes I really hate this job."

A knock on the door brought Hisoka's focus from the TV. They had ordered delivery food instead of going outside. Hisoka stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door to see the poor delivery person weighed down with items.

"Delivery for Kurosaki." He said behind the bags.

Hisoka took a few bags from him and walked the items to the table. Tsuzuki's eyes were saucers and Hisoka could swear Tsuzuki was drooling. Hisoka pulled money from his pocket and turned to pay the young man.

"Keep the change, you deserve it after carrying all that."

"Thank you sir." The youth said.

He left and Hisoka closed the door. He walked back to the table where Tsuzuki was emptying the bags and placing the dishes all over the table.

"Where's the cake?"

Hisoka shook his head and pointed to the bag on the desk. "That's for after we eat."

Tsuzuki clearly pouted, which made Hisoka smile. "But desert is the best part of the meal."

"Just eat, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki didn't need to be told twice. He opened boxes and trays and started to eat.

Hisoka had taken a few chopsticks full of food, when he looked up. "Incoming."

A second later Watari appeared holding papers. His owl happily perched on his shoulder.

"Tsuzuki, Bon…food!" He said.

"Watari, whats going on?" Hisoka asked as Tsuzuki lunged to protect the cake bag.

Watari waved the paper. "I've found some information regarding Oranges and lemons. I had to sift through pages of fruit info. How to buy fruit, peel fruit, eat fruit, and the rest. But I came across a web site that had information regarding children's games."

"Games?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Its an old English children's nursery rhyme that became a game. The origin was traced back to the 1600's. Children recite the poem while moving between two other children with their arms held overhead like a bridge. It mentions the old churches of London. The last lines were said as the children tried not to be caught in the swinging arms of the two kids being the bridge. When the arms fell, the person caught would be the dead person and out of the game."

"Strange." Hisoka said.

Watari handed a paper to each of them. "These are copies of the poem."

Both Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked over the paper and read to themselves.

_Oranges and lemons, say the Bells of St. Clement's_

_You owe me five farthings, say the Bells of St. Martin's_

_When will you pay me? say the Bells of Old Bailey_

_When I grow rich, say the Bells of Shoreditch_

_When will that be? say the Bells of Stepney_

_I do not know, say the Great Bells of Bow_

_Here comes a Candle to light you to Bed_

_Here comes a Chopper to Chop off your Head_

_Chip chop chip chop - the Last Man's Dead._

"Can you say morbid?" Hisoka said after reading the paper. "Kids use this as a game?"

"Yes. Its very popular in England…at least it was according to the web."

"Well, it is what I heard the voices saying in Hisoka's dream." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka looked over the table to his partner. "But that doesn't explain why my dream is reciting it."

"We'll have to go back to the mansion."

"Yeah." Hisoka said. He then looked up at Watari. "You have anything to help me sleep. I need a dreamless sleep for one night to be able to go there again."

"Let me go back to the office and see what I have. Be back soon." Watari said. Then he and his owl disappeared.

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka. "You going to be OK to go back?"

"What choice do I have? Besides, if I get a great night of sleep, that will help me out."

"Maybe we should go back to the theatre and see if they know anything about the poem."

"Sounds good." Hisoka replied moving to get the last bag from the desk. He placed it down in front of his partner. "You can have the honors."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened and his dog like features popped out. His golden tail wagging and ears perked.

Hisoka shook his head. "I do not want to know where you hide them."

Watari looked through the cabinets in the lab. He had found stomach medicine, which he kept for Tsuzuki after he had eaten too much cake, allergy medicine, headache medicine, for Hisoka when Tsuzuki whined too much about his food, and other medicines that he had no idea why he had them. What he couldn't find was the sleeping meds he was looking for. He usually kept them with the other sleeps items. Watari then realized he was looking in the wrong place and went elsewhere. He found the "knock out" meds he was looking for. Reading the label on the bottle, he did a quick calculation in regards to Hisoka's weight and how much he would need to take to get the desired result. Satisfied with the results, he cut the tablet into the correct dosage, placed it into a small clear baggie and teleported out.

A moment later he appeared in the hotel room. Tsuzuki looked up with a mouthful of cake and more cake around his mouth. Hisoka looked up, holding his chopsticks close to his mouth.

"I have what you asked for." He said to Hisoka. He pulled the baggie from his pocket and handed it to Hisoka. "Take the dose about a half hour before you go to sleep. This should give you a peaceful non dreaming sleep. I would suggest setting an alarm so you don't oversleep. I estimated the dose based on your weight listed in your file, and the fact that would have the food you are currently eating in your stomach."

Hisoka took the baggie and looked at the medicine. He hoped it would give him the ability to have a restful sleep so he would be able to recharge his mental sheids. "Thank you Watari."

"Don't thank me until it works." He said. "Oh and this is for you, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki looked up. "I didn't ask for meds."

"No, but I'm sure your stomach will thank me later." Watari said with a wink.

Tsuzuki looked at him and smiled.

"I'm out guys. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Watari." Hisoka said as Tsuzuki waved his chopsticks.

Watari disappeared and Hisoka went back to finishing his food.

Mamoru Soto stood up from behind his desk and brushed his hands off. He had completed the compute upgrade requested by his uncle. Next was to position the cameras within the ranges specified. He looked over to the stack of boxes by the back door and exhaled. It was going to be a long night and he was hungry. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit a speed dial number to a resturant. He placed an order quickly and hung up. He then placed the phone back in his pocket and opened the first box.

Hisoka looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Tsuzuki's back. Tsuzuki was perched on the edge of his bed watching a show on the TV. He laughed out loud at the screen and yelled at the set.

"That's not how you cast a spell! No wonder I don't watch much TV here in the living world." He turned to Hisoka. "Hisoka, are you watching this?"

Hisoka went back to his book. "Nope, not watching."

"Can you believe this?"

"Not watching."

"Its like they don't know anything."

"Not watching."

Tsuzuki moved to crawl up the bed Hisoka was sitting on. He flattened out beside Hisoka and looked up at his partner.

"Hisoka?"

"Yes."

"Hiiiisoka?"

"Yes."

"I'm tired."

Hisoka exhaled. "You want to go to sleep?"

"Kay." Tsuzuki said and slinked back off the bed. "Don't forget to take the medicine Watari gave you."

"I'll take it now." He said, closing his book. He placed the book down and stood up. He picked up the clear baggie and removed the medicine. He walked to the bathroom to get a glass of water. When he returned to the room, Tsuzuki was already changed and in his bed. Hisoka wondered how his partner was able to move so quickly when it came to food and sleep, but be like a snail when it came to work. He shrugged and began to change his clothes.

The back door bell chimed and Mamoru walked back into the office. He opened the door and was greeted by the delivery person.

"Order for Soto?"

"Yes, thank you."

Mamoru pulled some bills from his pocket and handed them to the young man. He made small talk while taking the bag and waiting for his change.

"Busy night tonight?"

"No not really. I did deliver a huge amount of food to the hotel by the theatre."

"Party group?"

"No, just two guys in a room. The blond guy gave me an awesome tip." He said as he handed the change to Mamoru.

"Well, thank you." Mamoru said, clearly distracted and shutting the door on the youth without giving him a tip.

The young man looked at the door now inches from his face. "Sometimes I hate this job." He was not too disappointed, as the tip the other man had given him was enough for a nights worth of work.

Mamoru placed the bag down and opened it. He pulled the box out and opened the lid. He sat down at his desk and was about to start eating when the back door bell rang. He stood up to answer the door realizing he hadn't tipped the youth who delivered the food. He pulled a few bills from the change and was going to apologize. He opened the door.

"Uncle? What are you doing here so late? Come in please."

Mamoru stepped back and allowed Muraki Kazutaka to enter.

Dun Dun Dun….. Well, you knew I had to include Muraki in this story at some point. What will he have in store for our supernatural duo? Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for your support up to this point.


	4. Chapter 4

Oranges & Lemons

Chapter 4

Warning: More of a filler chapter than pure story.

Muraki walked in through the door and Mamoru closed it behind him.

"I wasn't expecting you."

"I know. I decided to speed up the schedule."

"Well, I've already installed the computer upgrades, and I was just about to begin the installations with the camera."

Muraki stared at the box on the desk. "Before or after you eat."

Mamoru looked at the dinner getting cold and shrugged. "I'll get the ladder."

Hisoka looked at the clock next to his bed. It had been almost an hour since he had taken the medicine and was beginning to feel sleepy. He placed his bookmark into the pages and closed the book. In the next bed, Tsuzuki was already sound asleep. Every now an then he would mumble in his sleep. Hisoka thought he had heard the word éclair but couldn't be sure. He settled himself in the bed and pulled the covers up. He reached over and turned out the light. He closed his eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

Tsuzuki woke up. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he rolled over to see the time. The clock read 2:34am. His stomach was churning. He cursed himself for eating all the dessert. He then remembered that Watari had brought a medicine for his stomach as well as the sleep meds for Hisoka. He looked over at his partner who was sound asleep. Hisoka's breathing was even and his expression was that of calm. Tsuzuki smiled and got out of bed. He wandered over to the bathroom and looked for the baggie with the medicine. He finally located the bag over by the desk and picked the pill out of the bag. He went back into the bathroom and took the pill with a glass of water. His stomach began to settle soon after and Tsuzuki turned the light off in the bathroom. He walked carefully back through the room and past Hisoka's sleeping form. Tsuzuki sat back down on his bed and kicked off his slippers. He pulled the covers back up over him and settled down. Tsuzuki looked over at Hisoka. He hoped the medicine was working and Hisoka wasn't dreaming.

Hisoka's sleep filled voice replied making Tsuzuki wonder at first if it was in his head. He looked over to see green eyes looking at him through blond hair. "Yes, its working, no I'm not dreaming. Go back to sleep Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki gulped "Did I wake you up?"

"Not quite, your emotional voice woke me up."

Even in the dark Hisoka could make out Tsuzuki's trademark grin from the other bed.

"Sorry Hisoka, my stomach was having issues."

"Did you take the medicine Watari gave you?"

"Yeah." He said. "Sorry to wake you, go back to sleep."

"Don't worry about it. Night Tsuzuki."

"Night."

Hisoka rolled over and went back to sleep. Tsuzuki watched his partner for a while until sleep took him over once again.

The next morning found Hisoka wide-awake and waiting for Tsuzuki to wake up. He had gone back to reading his book once he had realized he wasn't going to need anymore sleep. He had his knees pulled up under the covers and had the book resting against his legs. That was over an hour ago and Tsuzuki was still sound asleep. Hisoka looked over at his partner and had to smile. He looked back down at the book and took advantage of the momentary peace.

Back at the Soto Mansion, Muraki and Mamoru were making final adjustments to the equipment they had installed overnight. Mamoru stretched and looked to the ceiling.

"Just what is all this equipment supposed to do?"

"Contain an entity?"

"An entity?" Mamoru said. "This place is not really haunted."

Muraki looked at his nephew. "I know, but if I could guarantee an entity, fully contained, always on display, you would be the position to reap all the monetary benefits a haunted mansion could bring."

Mamoru thought about it for just a moment. "It would help a great deal. What did you have in mind?"

"Those two investigators are more than what they seem."

"What do you mean?"

Muraki walked back to the computer and sat in front of it. He then typed a few words on the keyboard and clicked the mouse several times. He then looked to his nephew and stood up. Mamoru sat down and stared at the screen. Before him was an obituary with a picture of a young man. The man was dressed in a formal kimono layered and tied properly. His large green eyes looked out of the picture as if asking for the reader to stare back. His blond hair hung around his fair face.

Mamoru looked up at Muraki, eyes wide. "He's dead?"

"Very much so." Muraki replied, looking at the picture. A faint smile playing on his pale features. "He and his partner."

Mamoru read the page. "Hisoka Kurosaki, age 16, passed away after a long battle with an undiagnosed illness. He is survived by his parents." He looked back to Muraki. "This is over 5 years old. The person I saw earlier hadn't aged. How can this be if he's dead."

"He and his partner are Shinigami. They have the ability to move between this world and the world of the dead."

"So if we could capture this boy, we could keep him here."

"Yes. But…"

Mamoru looked at his uncle. "But?"

"I get them first. You can have them once I'm done."

The look in Muraki's eyes sent a shiver down Mamoru's spine and he couldn't even begin to understand why.

Across town Hisoka shivered. He chalked it up to the coolness in the room and pulled the covers tighter around him. In the bed next to him Tsuzuki stirred. He rolled over and opened his eyes.

Tsuzuki looked up at the ceiling and remembered where he was. He looked over to where Hisoka was sitting.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning." Hisoka replied.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great. No dreams that I can remember."

"That's great, Hisoka. I'm glad."

"How are you feeling?"

Tsuzuki thought for a moment. "My stomachs quiet, so I guess that's a good thing." He replied and then with a smile he said. "Plus I'm hungry. Can we go to the diner down the road?"

Hisoka exhaled in what sounded like a chuckle. "Yeah, I could use some food."

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka, he pulled the covers away and stood up quickly. He moved to Hisoka's side and placed his hand on Hisoka's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked.

"Making sure you're OK?"

Hisoka batted Tsuzuki's hand away. "I'm fine."

"You never want food. I was surprised."

Hisoka huffed and closed his book. "Well, now that you're up, you can get dressed."

Tsuzuki exhaled and removed himself from Hisoka's personal space. He walked away and disappeared into the bathroom. Hisoka climbed out of bed and walked to the window. He pulled one side of the curtain back and looked out over the town. From his vantage point, he could see the theatre and the mansion. He noticed the white limo parked in front of the mansion.

An hour later, Tsuzuki and Hisoka left the hotel and walked the short distance to the diner. A young woman who took an immediate shine to Hisoka met them at the door. She sat them at a table by the window and gave them menus. Her brown eyes met green eyes and she forgot how to speak. Hisoka looked down at the table, a slight blush crossing his face.

Tsuzuki coughed. "Can we have a few minutes?"

"Oh sure, I'll be back shortly."

Hisoka looked up through his hair. "Is she gone?"

"Yes, Its safe to look up." Tsuzuki said with a smile.

"Stop smiling, idiot."

"I think it's adorable. She likes you."

"Can I remind you that a relationship is not only unwise, but also impossible given the current state of my affairs."

Tsuzuki leaned over. "You don't have to tell her you're dead. Have one date."

Hisoka leaned in and closed the space to reply. "First we're here on a case. Second, I'm not currently interested, and third, no, just no."

Across the restaurant the waitress watched the two men with one of her co-workers.

"So what do you think?"

"The blonds cute, but I think they're together."

"Together? Do you mean? No."

"Look at them, they are comfortable invading each others personal space. Look at the way the dark haired guy looks at him. That's genuine love."

"I would love to have a man look at me that way"

"Go take their orders. You can pine later."

Back at the table Hisoka was still looking at his menu. The waitress returned and Tsuzuki ordered. And ordered.

"I'll have the special with the pancakes, sausage and home fries. I'll also have a slice of the peanut butter pie for dessert."

The waitress looked to Hisoka who purposely avoided looking at her.

"I'll have a glass of orange juice and toast."

"Ok, be back shortly." The waitress said taking the menus and walking away.

The office door opened and Mamoru's assistant walked in.

"Good Morning, sir."

"Good Morning."

"There's a white limo outside and I won…oh!" She stopped when she noticed a third person in the room.

Mamoru looked to Muraki and then back to the woman. "This is my Uncle."

Muraki stepped forward and offered his hand. "Muraki Kazutaka. Nice to meet you."

She shook his hand "I've head a lot about you sir. It's a pleasure."

Mamoru spoke from his desk "Uncle has been helping me make a few upgrades to the surveillance system."

"That's nice. I'll go set up the lobby for the opening."

"Very good. Thank you."

Once she left the room Muraki looked to his nephew. "Remember what I said. Once they're here, call me. I want to be here when they are contained."

"I will."

Muraki turned and walked towards the door. Moments later Mamoru heard a car start up and pull away. He looked at the clock and moved to open the mansion for another boring day.

The table was laden with plates. Hisoka picked up a piece of toast and chewed the end of it. He watched Tsuzuki shovel food into his mouth and shook his head.

Tsuzuki looked over at his partner. "Are you sure that's enough food?"

"Yes, its fine."

Tsuzuki cut a piece of food away from the mass on the plate. He hooked it onto his fork and pointed it in Hisoka's direction.

"Open up."

Hisoka looked up. "What? No."

Tsuzuki wasn't planning on giving up just yet. "Come on, here comes the airplane."

"No thanks."

"Please." Tsuzuki said, with very large puppy dog eyes.

Hisoka opened his mouth to laugh and found a fork full of food shoved in. He glared at his partner as he closed his mouth and Tsuzuki removed the now empty fork.

"Good boy."

Once Hisoka had chewed the food he leaned over the table. "I will get you for that."

"Promises Promises."

OK, You were warned.. .this was more of a filler chapter…but you know you were picturing the last scene in your mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Oranges & Lemons

Chapter 5

In this chapter Hisoka gets to use his shikigami. I took a creative liberty and created one for him. Tsuzuki's chant to bring Byakko out taken from the anime. I don't own the anime. Copyright by its respective owners.

Once they had finished eating and had paid the bill, Hisoka and Tsuzuki headed back towards the mansion. Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka was walking with a little more energy than usual.

"So, the meds seemed to have worked?"

"Yeah, I don't remember dreaming at all last night."

"That's great. So you're ready to do this."

"Yeah. Third times the charm, right"

"I hope so." Tsuzuki said. "I want this case to end."

Hisoka nodded his agreement.

They walked by the street that led to the theatre on the way to the mansion. Hisoka stopped at the intersection and looked up the road.

"I want to go back to the theatre."

Tsuzuki stopped and turned back to look at him. "Why?"

"I didn't get a good look around the other day and I want to make sure I didn't miss anything. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Ok." Tsuzuki said.

They changed direction and headed up the side road to the theatre.

Mamoru unlocked the front door of the mansion and pulled the doors back. He locked each side in place and set to move the literature rack to the front porch. His assistant stood to the side and watched. No one was waiting outside to come in.

"Another busy day ahead of us, I see."

His assistant smiled an awkward smile. "You never know."

Mamoru huffed and walked back into the mansion. He entered the office and sat down behind his computer. He began to switch from camera to camera within the building. He picked up his cup of coffee and sipped it.

The gate to the theatre was wide open and a few cars were parked in the front. Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked past the parked cars and into the main lobby. The manager who remembered them met them.

"Good Morning. What brings you back to our theatre."

Hisoka spoke first. "We would like to take another look around the backstage area, if we can."

"We have a children's class going on right now in the main theatre, but you are welcome to look. If you go through the side corridor, it will lead to the backstage area."

Hisoka thanked him and the two headed towards the side door. As they headed back Tsuzuki spoke.

"Any idea what you are looking for?"

"No. But I have a feeling that we should be here today."

"Good enough." Tsuzuki stated.

They came out of the corridor in the back stage dressing area. Hisoka began to walk around and opened his senses. He picked up on the emotions of the children in the main theatre and from across the room Tsuzuki thought he saw a smile on Hisoka's features.

Hisoka stopped and moved towards a closed room. He opened the door and walked inside.

Tsuzuki walked to the door and looked inside. Hisoka was standing next to a table with a mirror, his hand resting on a paper lying there.

"Hisoka?"

"Powerful emotion here. This room. Someone felt nervous here. Not sure if it was due to nerves being on stage or something else."

"What's the paper?"

"Paper?" Hisoka said looking down. He hadn't even noticed the paper. He picked it up. "It's a program for a show."

Hisoka walked back out to Tsuzuki with the program in his hand. He looked at the front cover. "This is the troupe that was murdered."

"Open the program." Tsuzuki said from over his shoulder.

Hisoka opened the program and read the page.

"Fourth performance at this theatre. A series of skits."

"Turn the page." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka turned the page. It had the listing of the skits. "Trust No One, Denying Dark Beasts Their Tomorrows, Can't Stop Loving You, Oranges and Lem..." He looked to Tsuzuki. "The Poem."

"We need to talk to the manager again." Tsuzuki said.

"Lets go."

They found the manager at the office at the front of the theatre.

"What can you tell us about the skits the troupe performed?" Tsuzuki asked.

The manager looked at them for a moment as he remembered. "Each skit lasted about 10 minutes, perhaps a bit longer."

Hisoka handed the manager the program. "What can you tell us about each skit?

The manager looked at the program. "This one, " He pointed to the second title. "Denying Dark Beasts Their Tomorrows was about a crime-fighting group. The women in the audience loved that one."

"What can you tell us about the one titled Oranges and Lemons?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Ah that one was morbid."

"How so?"

"It was a skit based on a children's game. The poem told the story of the old churches in London. I remember the ending had to do with candles and axes. Scared the you know what out of the kids in the audience. We had to ask the troupe to change the way it was presented in the matinee performance."

"Did they change the skit?"

"Yes. They valued their audience. They even offered an apology in the paper the next day, offering free tickets to any family that saw the original and wanted to come back again."

"How was the original different?"

"They removed the Guillotine from the stage and …"

"Guillotine?" Hisoka said.

"It was a trick one. The blade was fake, so when it came down on the person's neck, the fabric folded around the person, but the look was impressive. Fake blood and all that."

Tsuzuki unconsciously rubbed his neck. "Sounds nasty."

"Oh it was. Brilliant, but morbid."

"Thank you for the information." Hisoka said.

"Anytime. Good luck."

Hisoka and Tsuzuki left the theatre with the new information swimming around them.

"Now we go to the Mansion."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned the corner that would bring them to the iron gate of the mansion. To their surprise, the gates were open and the sign that had been hanging was gone.

"Guess they've been given the green light to open again."

"Looks like it." Hisoka replied. "Shall we?"

They walked up towards the mansion and Hisoka noticed the white limo.

"That limo looks like the one that drove past yesterday."

"Do you think its being used by the same person?"

"One way to find out." Hisoka said as he moved to the car. He placed his hand on the door handle and closed his eyes. Tsuzuki noticed a slight breeze through his partner's hair although there was no wind. Hisoka opened his eyes and removed his hand from the door.

"Anything?" Tsuzuki said.

"Slight trace. Nothing out of the ordinary. But this could be the trace from the driver and not the passenger. Limo drivers usually open the doors for their clients."

"True. Well, lets go in." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka stopped him. "Can we go invisible for the time being?"

Tsuzuki looked at his partner. It was an unusual request. Usually they would just walk through the door. "Yeah, are you ok?"

"Just a feeling I have. I think it may be wise right now."

"OK." He said as he de-materialized.

Hisoka too de-materialized and followed Tsuzuki up the small steps and in through the doors. Unnoticed by the elderly lady, they walked through the lobby. They split up and went to separate parts of the mansion.

Mamoru had refreshed his coffee and was sitting back at his desk, he was switching camera views in an attempt to see if anyone was in the place. He saw his assistant at the front door and something else. He toggled the camera from the keyboard and saw the two investigators over by the white limo. He thought his uncle had left in the vehicle earlier, but realized Muraki had left through the back door. The limo had been out front.

Mamoru watched the younger man place his hand on the handle and stay there for a moment. He then removed his hand and exchanged a few words with his partner. He then watched as the two detectives disappeared, right before his eyes. He reversed the recorded images and played it again. They had disappeared. That meant they were in the mansion.

Mamoru pulled his cell phone from his pocket and speed dial Muraki.

"Uncle, they're here. They're invisible or have some sort of cloaking device. Right. Ok. Yes."

He hung up the phone and left the office.

Muraki ended the call with his nephew and speed dialed his driver. Within minutes his driver arrived in front of the hotel in a silver limo. Muraki didn't even wait for the driver to open the door. He climbed in a told the driver to go to the mansion. Muraki smiled to himself as memories and thoughts flooded his mind. He was looking forward to this day.

The silver limo pulled up behind he mansion, and Muraki got out. He signaled to the driver to leave and went inside the back door.

Mamoru looked up as the door opened and Muraki walked in.

"Where are they now?"

"No idea. They're invisible."

"For a relative of mine, you can be very stupid."

"Not fair, Uncle. I have done everything you have asked for."

Muraki moved very close to Mamoru. "But you haven't paid attention to what is in front of you."

He moved to sit in Mamoru's chair and typed a series if commands into the system. The screen in front of him changed to what looked like an infrared display.

"Is that heat sensing?"

"Somewhat. To call it essence sensing may be more accurate. Shinigami are dead, so they don't give off heat like living beings do. However as they still have skin and hair and other somewhat living tissue, they leave a residue behind like the rest of us. We just need to track it."

Muraki continued to type commands into the computer and little by little a small trail began to show up on the screen.

"Now to contain him."

Tsuzuki continued to walk through the large room looking for anything that may give them an edge. He entered into the intersection of the room and the hallway and was blasted back into a wall that wasn't there before. Tsuzuki regained his footing and realized he was unable to move forward. He heard the faint hum of electricity and felt the current pulse beside him.

"Dammit."

In another part of the mansion, Hisoka picked up on Tsuzuki's bafflement and subsequent realization of his situation. He ran from the room he was in towards the direction that Tsuzuki's emotions were coming from.

Muraki smiled from behind the computer. He knew he had one cornered and was typing the code in to capture the other. Mamoru watched in awe from behind the chair.

Hisoka continued to run toward the emotional center that was Tsuzuki. Unnoticed, he ran into the other containment field. The containment unit flared to life as Hisoka ran inside its preset area. The framework of the cage exploding around him, stopping him in his tracks and pushing him backwards.

"Oh come on." Hisoka stated as he regained his footing.

This whole thing screamed familiar, but he couldn't place where from. Hisoka centered himself within the cage and took a deep breath. He put his hands in front of him and created the call sign to his shiki.

"I pray to the gods who protect me. Come forth to offer guidance and protection. Mane of gold reflect lightning, bright eyes pierce darkness. Come forth Kaze, Creator of wind!"

A wind blew around him and curved into a large ball. Within the wind an entity appeared. The form of a large golden dog. The wind died away and Kaze stood in front of the cage area. He shook his mane and looked to his master.

Hisoka created a Fuda paper and changed his hand formation.

"Kaze, Bark!"

Kaze opened his mouth and barked. The noise exploding out as a gust of wind that flew passed Hisoka. He held his ground with the help of the shield in front of him.

The wind died down and Hisoka noticed the containment field was still in place.

"It didn't work."

Kaze spoke directly inside Hisoka's head. 'I'm not able to disable it. I can come inside, but you are unable to pass through.'

"Check Tsuzuki, I'll see what I can do here."

Kaze ran off on Hisoka's order. Hisoka attempted to de-materialize but found that he was unable to. He waited inside the confinement for Kaze to return.

Kaze moved through the mansion and located Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki looked through the field at the golden dog. "Kaze!"

Kaze bowed his head.

"Go back to Hisoka. I'm going to call Byakko out to help me. Let Hisoka know I'm ok…for now."

Kaze bowed his head again and left. Tsuzuki moved to summon his own Shiki.

"I bow to thee and beseech you. The Twelve Gods that protect me. The sword of heaven, the living steel of nothingness, in the silver tusk. Appear before me. Byakko!"

The wind picked up and blew around Tsuzuki. A red eye appeared and then the white form of the tiger materialized in front of the cage.

"Byakko, I need your help. I'm not able to go invisible. Hisoka's trapped also. Kaze is with him."

Byakko nodded and growled.

Kaze came back into the room and over to where Hisoka currently stood.

'Tsuzuki is ok, he's is in a similar confinement unit. He sent me back to you.'

Hisoka picked up on Tsuzuki's thoughts and emotions from across the mansion. He sent back his own thought and emotion to reassure Tsuzuki that he was OK.

Unseen by Hisoka, Muraki pressed a button that had the floor below Hisoka falling away. As he felt the floor leave he thanked the gods for the ability to fly. He floated over the opening in the floor.

Kaze was beside him in an instant. 'I'll go down first to make sure its safe.'

Hisoka nodded to the golden dog and watched as Kaze disappeared into the hole in the floor.

One the other side of the mansion, the floor had opened below Tsuzuki and Byakko had done the same. Both Shinigami waited to receive an all clear.

Mamoru watched the screen with rapture. They were floating! He was unable to see the spirits that were with them and so did not notice that they both were waiting for a signal.

Hisoka waited. Below him the golden head of Kaze appeared.

'Its safe,'

Hisoka descended into the lower level and his foot soon hit the floor. Beside him Kaze was sitting and waiting for his master.

Hisoka petted the golden dog and looked around. "Do you suppose this is a basement or another level completely?"

"Not sure, but we will need to look around." Tsuzuki's voice replied as he and Byakko moved out of the shadows.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka said. "Don't do that."

"Sorry. I thought you heard me approaching."

Byakko and Kaze greeted each other by sniffing and what looked like a animal type hug.

"So what do you think is here?" Hisoka asked.

"The corridor continues past us. I suggest we take a walk."

"You know how much I hate the darkness."

"You have Kaze and we can see if there are flash lights or a light switch."

Byakko growled softly and sent a light ball down the path in front of them. The light ball lingered in the air and lit the way. Byakko moved forward

"Thanks Byakko." Tsuzuki said as he began to walk.

Hisoka followed and Kaze brought up the rear, the two gods creating a barrier around them as they moved.

Byakko continued to send balls of light ahead of them. Tsuzuki would look behind every so often to make sure Hisoka was ok.

The corridor turned a sharp corner and continued on. They turned the corner and Hisoka grabbed his head, falling to his knees.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled as he came back to Hisoka's side. "You ok?"

"I have been here before." He choked out.

"What? How have you been here before?"

"When or how I cannot tell. Just a feeling I have." He croaked out as he buckled over.

"Hisoka!"

Hisoka tried to stand. Tsuzuki helped him to his feet, his arm around his partner to steady him.

"We have to go on." Hisoka said. "We're close. I can sense it."

Muraki left the room in a hurry, and Mamoru followed.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs."

"I'll go with you."

Muraki stopped and turned around. "No, you'll stay here. I have to do this alone."

Mamoru stopped in his tracks. The look in Muraki's eyes bound him to the spot he stood on. "I'll stay here."

Muraki nodded and walked away.

Tsuzuki continued to steady his partner. Hisoka in turn clung to Tsuzuki, his head spinning.

"We have to go on." Hisoka repeated.

"Ok. Just go easy."

They continued walking and Tsuzuki noticed a door to his left. As they approached the door, Tsuzuki noticed the door was open. He glanced inside as they went by. The room was a lavishly decorated bedroom. Something seemed familiar about the room.

"Do you sense anything, Hisoka?"

Hisoka had been staring down at the floor as his vision was not clear at the moment. "Nothing more than the stabbing pain in my head."

"There are doors here."

"Doors?" Hisoka said, looking up. He looked around, his eyes widening at the realization of where they were. "Tsuzuki, this is the hallway in the dream."

"The dream? Are you sure?"

"The room to the left, it's a bedroom with a bed and an armchair."

Tsuzuki made to walk to the room, but didn't want to leave Hisoka.

"I'll be ok." Hisoka said. "Please look in the room and tell me."

Tsuzuki left Hisoka's side. Kaze came up behind his master and leaned his weight slightly against Hisoka's back. Hisoka ran his hand over the soft fur.

Tsuzuki looked over from the doorway.

"You're right. It has the bed and the chair." Tsuzuki looked around the door. "And the robe I wore in the dream."

"Great." Hisoka replied with sarcasm. "So we should hear voices soon?

"Not just yet, boy. Unless its you screaming."

Hisoka didn't even need to look up to recognize the voice. "Muraki!"

0_o!

I placed a nod to the anime in this chapter and I don't mean Byakko. If you are familiar with the music, then you may recognize the line. Comment if you think you know…or not. I will reveal the answer at the end of Chapter 6.

Shout out to Love-girl2015, Lilyanatos, and to all the peeps that have listed this story as a fave or follow. Thanks for your support.

Finally, due to a schedule conflict, I may not post next Sunday as I have been each week. Do not fret my friends, I am still writing this story and will not let it die. But I figured I give you a heads up just in case.


	6. Chapter 6

Oranges and Lemons

Chapter 6

Warning: Bloodshed.

Muraki walked out from the shadow of the door at the end of the hallway. Tsuzuki moved back to Hisoka's side. Byakko moved beside Tsuzuki while Kaze stayed behind Hisoka.

"What do you want Muraki?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd stop by."

"Cut the crap, Muraki."

"Mr. Tsuzuki, you wound me. Can I not just be here visiting my nephew?"

"Nephew?" Hisoka said.

"Yes, Mamoru Soto is my nephew. He runs this place. When he told me that you both were here, I had to come by."

"And I suppose you're responsible for the containment cages?"

"Yes. I also know why you're here."

Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at Muraki.

Muraki continued. "The theatre troupe that was performing in town was staying here and suddenly disappeared. You're investigating why their souls haven't returned to Meifu."

"And you're in our way." Tsuzuki stated.

"Once again, you wound me. I have no intention of getting in the way of your investigation."

"Then what do you want?" Hisoka asked.

Muraki pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I'm not at liberty to share that with you at this time. Just beware of your surroundings."

With that, Muraki retreated back into the shadows and disappeared.

"What the hell was that about?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Dunno." Hisoka replied. "But now I know something is going on. If this follows the dream I had, we need to go to the fourth door."

"What about the other doors."

"We should check those also."

Tsuzuki turned to Byakko. "I'll call for you if needed."

Byakko nodded and dispersed. Hisoka looked to Kaze.

'Are you sure?'

'I hope so.' Hisoka thought back.

'Call me, I'm always near.'

"Thanks."

Kaze dispersed.

Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka. "How do you want to do this?"

"I'll take the rooms on the right."

"I'll take the left."

"Be careful."

"You too."

They separated to go into each room. Tsuzuki's first room held nothing of interest. In fact it held nothing at all. The room was completely empty.

Hisoka's first room was a similar story. The room was empty. He closed the door and walked to the next room.

The third door was on Tsuzuki's side. He opened the door and walked inside. Turning on the light he was greeted by boxes stacked against the walls. He looked closer at the boxes and discovered different brochures. He looked at some of the other boxes when the scream hit him audibly and emotionally.

"Hisoka!"

Hisoka walked to the forth door. He paused at it for a moment. His hand resting against the handle. Slowly he pushed the handle down and began to push the door open. In his dream the voices would be reciting the poem. This, however, was not his dream. The door opened and he stepped inside. The room had a putrid smell to it. He had to breathe through his mouth to stop the stench. He felt along the wall for the switch and found the plate. Flipping the switch, his eyes were met with a sight he couldn't process or fully comprehend. His scenes so overloaded from what was around him, that all he could do was scream before the world went dark.

Tsuzuki ran from the room and into the other room. He stopped in his tracks at what was before him. In the center of the room was guillotine, a very real guillotine. The blade was stained a dark shade of crimson. In front of the blade a basket sat. Tsuzuki looked closer and almost lost what breakfast was left in his stomach. He saw hair hanging over the rim and didn't have to look further.

"Hisoka, where are you?"

A pair of feet moved forward. Tsuzuki recognized the sneakers as Hisoka's, but the way they walked had him instantly on guard.

"Hisoka?" He said and began to move towards his partner. The noise of blood dripping stopped him and he again looked down. The blood was forming a puddle by Hisoka's shoe.

"Are you OK?"

"Hisoka can't speak right now, Mr. Tsuzuki."

Muraki emerged from the shadows of the room, his left arm held tightly around Hisoka's unresisting body, a blade in his right hand piecing the flesh beside Hisoka's jugular vein. A small amount of blood trickled off the blade. Tsuzuki could see how strained Hisoka's breathing was. The fear was evident in his green eyes.

"Muraki, what are you doing?"

"I wouldn't move quickly Mr. Tsuzuki. Should this blade move one centimeter, your partner bleeds to death. I can sever the vein completely and there's be no way to save him."

Tsuzuki backed off a few steps. "What do you want?"

"Amnesty. I killed the troupe. I used the bodies in experiments and the heads are in the basket. I need to be able to leave here without any of this following me."

"I can't do that, Muraki. You know that."

Muraki twisted the knife blade slightly and Hisoka visibly winced. A small squeak escaping his lips.

Muraki leaned in to Hisoka, his lips inches away from his face. "There there, boy, I won't hurt you too much." He said as he pushed the knife further into Hisoka's neck. Hisoka's breath caught and Tsuzuki noticed a tear fall from his eye.

"Muraki, stop this. How many times are you going to taunt Hisoka? He doesn't deserve this."

"Whether or not he deserves anything is not your decision to make. I want amnesty. If I get it, the boy goes free, if not, well, we'll see."

Tsuzuki looked from Hisoka to Muraki and back to Hisoka.

Hisoka spoke, his voice breaking. "Go! See if you can make some kind of compromise. Don't worry about me."

"Hisoka."

"Just go."

"No!"

Tsuzuki took another step forward.

"I told you not to do that. Now you leave me no choice." Muraki clicked his fingers with the hand that was holding Hisoka and a third confinement unit flared around Tsuzuki.

"Don't even think of summoning a shiki, Mr. Tsuzuki. This room is lined and your call will not be heard. Now Mr. Tsuzuki, you will watch as I set up the final act."

"Muraki!"

Muraki moved to his right and pulled Hisoka along with him. He pulled the boy over to the guillotine and forced him down onto the long bench. He continued to hold the knife to Hisoka's throat. Pulling an item from the underside of the bench, Muraki placed the handle of the knife into a brace and secured it. The knife pushed further into Hisoka's neck causing more blood to run the length of the blade. He then tied Hisoka's hands to the side of the bench before he stood up and left the room.

Hisoka could do nothing. He was flat on his back with the knife piercing his neck. Above him the stained blade hung, waiting to fall and to take another life. He willed himself to stay calm. But with each passing minute, his resolve was weakening. He wanted to call out for Tsuzuki, but he was unable to do anything either.

Hisoka felt his powers beginning to pulse. The last time he had used his powers without thinking was during the investigation at the catholic school. He had met an exorcist there when she tried to kill him. Since that time he had worked on subduing his abilities unless he needed them.

Muraki returned to the office where Mamoru waited.

"Uncle, is everything OK?"

"For now. I'm leaving."

"What about the two Shinigami?"

"They left. Something got tied up back at the office."

The building shook slightly. Mamoru gripped the desk and looked around.

"And you may want to leave. Take anything valuable that you can carry and the insurance papers."

"What's going on?"

Muraki turned on his heel and walked out the office. He walked out the front door and towards the white limo. The driver met him and opened the door.

"Where to sir?"

"The airport. My helicopter will be waiting." Muraki said as he got in the vehicle.

"Very good sir." The driver said as he closed the door.

Tsuzuki could see from his place inside the confinement cage that Hisoka was losing control of his powers. The building shook slightly.

"Hisoka, listen to my voice. We are going to get out of this. Calm down."

Tsuzuki looked around the cage and looked to where the device sat above him. If he could find a way to take out the device, he could free himself and Hisoka.

"I have an idea." Hisoka said quietly, looking at Tsuzuki from an upside down perspective. "If I can focus some of my energy towards the device, I can free you."

"No, you'll take the place apart. Your not able to control your power right now."

"What other option do we have Tsuzuki?"

"If that guillotine falls, its not a trick one, it will decapitate you."

"I'm already dead."

"You won't survive. Not even your heightened healing will be able to save you."

"You'll have enough time to get to me if the place falls."

"Hisoka…"

"Tsuzuki, trust me."

"What if I can't get to you and that thing falls?"

Hisoka was quiet for a moment. When he replied his voice was calm, tone set.

"Then it's been a pleasure and an honor to be your partner."

Tsuzuki knew there was no way to change Hisoka's mind. He exhaled loudly.

"OK. Do it."

Hisoka closed his eyes and concentrated. Tsuzuki could feel a current in the air as Hisoka's powers built.

Upstairs Mamoru was collecting materials and papers. He shouted to his assistant who was also running around to collect items.

"Get the insurance papers. Third drawer inside the fourth cabinet from the left."

"Got them already, sir."

"You have the building specs and the history listing?"

"On the jump drive. I also have the external backup drive and all the cash from the safe."

"Great. Get out of here. I'll call you once everything is safe."

"What about you sir?"

"I'll be right behind you."

"Ok, Good luck sir." She said as she left the room.

Mamoru looked around once more, picked up his laptop bag and the box on his desk. He exhaled and left the room.

The wind surrounding Hisoka grew. As it billowed around him it shredded the bonds tying his hands to the bench. He brought his right hand up and found the brace attached to the handle of the knife. Carefully he disconnected the brace, holding the knife in place as to not bleed out.

Tsuzuki watched as the wind blew, churning anything loose into a cyclone cloud around his partner. "Hisoka…"

The building shook again. Tsuzuki looked up as pieces of the ceiling fell. The fuda paper Tsuzuki was holding protected him from anything that was sent his way.  
>In the center of the vortex, Hisoka's powers were almost at maximum. As he was still on his back, he was attempting to shift so that the power burst would go towards the device creating the cage. Each move brought more pain to his neck and more blood to the blade. He inhaled and pulled his power in, held it for a moment and then let the energy fly.<p>

Tsuzuki watched as the energy pulse grew up and out from the center of the room. He heard the impact to the device, before his eyes had registered it. The roof began to collapse above him. The cage dispersed and Tsuzuki was moving towards the center of the room. As the ceiling fell a large piece fell and slammed into the top of the guillotine. Tsuzuki's breath caught as the blade wobbled in the channels.

Hisoka let the energy go and waited for the impact. He felt the energy hit its target and the cage around Tsuzuki disperse. He opened his eyes to see the ceiling above him begin to collapse and watched in slow motion as a piece fell against the top of the guillotine. The blade shook and wobbled, shifted and fell.

Tsuzuki watched as the blade shifted and fell. He couldn't get to Hisoka fast enough.

"Hisoka!"

The blade stopped with a loud thunk. As the smoke cleared, Tsuzuki could make out the outline of Hisoka. The unmoving outline of his partner.

"Hisoka? Talk to me!"

He could hear a gargling noise mixed with raged breathing. Tsuzuki used his powers to clear the debris and uncovered a sight that made him retch.

"Hisoka, hang on, I'm coming."

The blade had fallen as it was deigned to do. Hisoka lay partially on his side, the blade slicing into his neck. It hadn't gone all the way through as the handle of the knife already in his neck had stopped the blade mid cut. Tsuzuki could see massive bleeding from the side of Hisoka's neck. He climbed over the last of the debris and pulled his trench coat off. Wrapping it around his hands he carefully pulled the blade out of the channels, attempting not to hurt his partner further. He could see Hisoka was falling into unconsciousness.

"Hang on Hisoka, don't close your eyes. Look at me. Stay with me, Hisoka!"

Blood dripped from Hisoka's mouth and his breathing was becoming strained.

The blade slipped free from the channels and Tsuzuki moved to wrap his trench around Hisoka's neck and under the blade. He applied pressure to Hisoka's neck. Blood continued to pour out as his heart struggled to beat, drenching the trench coat and covering Tsuzuki's hands and arms.

Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka and purple eyes met green. Hisoka's hand came up to cup Tsuzuki's face and a smile appeared on the blood red lips. Hisoka's eyes slowly closed and his hand fell limp from the side of Tsuzuki's face. Tsuzuki blinked, he looked down again. He clutched at the body I his arms

"Hisoka wake up. Hisoka, open your eyes!" He shook his head in disbelief. "HISOKA!"

Oh ho ho!

Shout outs continue…Naiya. You are correct as to the references to Weiss Kreuz and The X-files. The third one 'Can't stop loving you' is the first DVD title to the Sukisho series. It was lying on my table while I wrote that scene.

The nod to the music of Yami No Matsuei in the last chapter was Hisoka saying he had been there before. It's the lyrics to his theme from the series. Its taken from a poem by Dante Gabriel Rossetti called Sudden Light.


	7. Chapter 7

Oranges and Lemons

Chapter Seven and Epilogue

Warnings: Sap.

Tsuzuki paced up and down the hallway in front of the operating room door. Watari, Tatsumi and the Gushosin twins stood off to the side in silence. Tsuzuki's clothes were stained with Hisoka's blood, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to leave the premises until he knew Hisoka was going to be OK. He had offered to give blood or tissue to help.

"Tsuzuki, stop pacing." Watari said quietly. "It's not going to speed anything up."

Tsuzuki stopped and looked over. "I know, but this is my fault."

"How?"

"I shouldn't have left him alone."

"Hisoka is strong. He'll make it through." Tatsumi said.

"And what if he doesn't?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We can't answer that, not yet."

Tsuzuki went back to pacing.

Some time later the operating door opened and the doctor walked out. He walked over to the group and spoke.

"Kurosaki is in recovery. We were able to re-attach the vein and stop the hemorrhage. He has lost a critical amount of blood, but he has excellent healing abilities, and should be able to pull through."

"Can we see him?" Tsuzuki asked.

"One at a time. We don't have enough room for all of you in the recovery room.

Watari and Tatsumi looked to each other.

"We have things to do at the office, Tsuzuki. You go sit with him. Let us know when he wakes up."

Tsuzuki knew what they were doing. He smiled. "Thanks. I'll let you know."

"We'll get you changed into some scrubs. We'll also get you a mask and gown."

"Thank you doctor."

Tsuzuki nodded to his co-workers and followed the doctor into the surgery wing.

Watari watched as Tsuzuki left and looked to Tatsumi. "Nicely played."

"I didn't do anything." Tatsumi replied pushing his glasses back up.

"Of course not." Watari replied. "He needs the kid around. He just doesn't know how to express it."

Tatsumi nodded.

"So what do we have to do?"

Tatsumi checked his watch. "We have to get the troupe's souls. Now that we know where they are, we can guide them. But first we'll get lunch."

Tsuzuki had changed his clothes and was now dressed in scrubs with a gown and mask to go with. The nurse walked with him from the dressing area towards the recovery room. She explained what he was about to see.

"Hisoka is currently wearing a breathing device. His neck is bandaged. He hasn't come out of the anesthetic as of yet, but he should wake up shortly."

She stopped at a door. "There's a call button next to the bed if you need anything."

Tsuzuki thanked her and she walked away. He found himself apprehensive. He almost couldn't bring himself to open the door. After a moment he took a deep breath and opened the door. Once inside the room, he was met with sounds and sights. Machines beeping, printers printing, breathing equipment moving and in the middle of it all was a bed with the sleeping form of Hisoka laying on it. Tsuzuki walked over at looked at his partner. Hisoka's face was partially covered by the mask over his nose and his blond hair was tucked neatly inside a surgical cap. His neck was heavily bandaged and he had several I.V.s dripping into a long line that connected into his arm.

Tsuzuki moved to the bedside.

"Hey Hisoka. How are you feeling?" He then chided himself as he knew Hisoka wasn't going to reply. But he had heard that people who are unconscious could hear loved ones.

Tsuzuki looked around and noticed a seat. He pulled the chair over and sat beside the bed. Gently he took Hisoka's hand and held onto it, looking at it as if it was a lifeline. He placed both hands around the smaller pale hand and leaned his head until his forehead rested on his folded fingers.

"I'm sorry Hisoka. I should never have left you alone in there. I hate to think what would have been different if we hadn't separated to look in those rooms. I wasn't thinking I guess. But I promise you that I won't leave you alone again if you come through this. You know you can't leave me. Heck…" he chuckled. "You're the reason I'm still here."

Tsuzuki kept talking not realizing that Hisoka was slowly waking up.

Tsuzuki continued, his voice quiet. "I mean, if it wasn't for you, I would have died in Muraki's lab. I've never been able to tell you honestly, but…you, you complete me. I can't imagine my life without you. Sure five years ago, you seemed like a brat, but that was before I got to know the real Hisoka. The Hisoka who just needed someone to bring him out of his shell. You allowed me to infiltrate the hardened shell that surrounded your heart and you opened up to me. I need you in my life. I love you." A tear fell from his eye and hit his hand.

Tsuzuki felt the hand within his squeeze slightly. He looked at the hand for a moment and then up into the slowly blinking green eyes of his partner.

"Hisoka, hi. Don't speak." He moved to press the call button to bring the nurse into the room. He then looked back to Hisoka. "Hi."

The door opened and the nurse walked in. She moved to the bedside and slowly removed the mask from Hisoka's face.

"You won't need this anymore. How do you feel?"

Hisoka nodded and took a deep breath. The nurse took a few vitals, pressed a few buttons and smiled at them.

"You're doing great. You'll feel a bit groggy until the anesthetic wears off completely. Try not to move too much. Once we have your room finalized, we'll move you."

She left after that, leaving Tsuzuki to stare at Hisoka.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Hisoka croaked. He opened his mouth to say more, but his voice had left him. He motioned for Tsuzuki to lean in and once again he lifted his hand and cupped Tsuzuki's face. He whispered as that was the best he could do. "I love you too. And if I rescued you, its only because you rescued me first."

Tsuzuki pulled away and smiled. He placed a small kiss on Hisoka's forehead.

"I'm going to go over to the office to let the others know your progress. If they move you, I'll find you. Do you need anything?"

"Pajamas would be nice. After being in a hospital for the last three years of my living life, I got spoiled by not having to wear these paper things."

"No problem. I'll stop by your place and pick some up."

"Thanks."

Tsuzuki entered the office still dressed in the scrubs given to him at the hospital. He had barely gotten five steps in the door, when people began the questions. He neatly sidestepped the questions and was glad that the word of Hisoka's sacrifice hadn't gone past the people at the hospital. Watari opened his door and motioned for Tsuzuki to come inside. Tsuzuki sat down at the desk.

"How's Bon?" Watari asked.

"He's awake. Right now he's still in recovery and they said they plan to move him to a private room once one becomes available."

"That's great." Watari looked at Tsuzuki. "Are you OK?"

Tsuzuki rubbed the bridge of his nose and exhaled. "I will be. I'm just worn out."

"Why don't you go home and rest."

"Can't. I told Hisoka I'd pick up some stuff from his place and bring it to him."

"I'm sure Hisoka will be OK if you take a nap for a few hours and freshen up. You can see him anytime. Remember, here the medical center has twenty-four hour visiting. Bon needs to rest also." Watari grasped Tsuzuki's shoulder lightly. "Go on. Get outta here."

Tsuzuki smiled and stood up. He left the room and headed back out into the main hallway. Walking past the offices he headed out toward employee housing. His mind was still hazy as he went over the events again and again and before he knew it, he was trying to insert his house key into the lock at Hisoka's house. Once he realized what he was doing, he switched keys and let himself into Hisoka's place.

Hisoka had fallen into a momentary sleep when the nurse gently touched his arm to wake him.

"We're going to move you to your room, Mr. Kurosaki."

Hisoka noticed that this was a different nurse to the one who came in when he had come out of surgery. He noticed the cap he had been wearing was gone and his hair was back around his face. He watched as she unplugged monitors and wrapped wires around the machines.

He nodded. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About four hours." She replied as she unlocked the wheel brakes on the bed.

"My partner was here. He said he would be coming back."

"We'll let Mr. Tsuzuki know what room you've been moved to. Don't worry."

The door opened and another nurse walked in. "Are we ready to roll?"

"Yes." The first nurse replied. "Next stop…"

Hisoka stopped her with a slight smile. "Please don't say the children ward."

She smiled back. "No Mr. Kurosaki, You're going to the suite wing, as per the Count."

"I am?"

"The order was personally delivered by Watason He stated the count had sent him with the order as soon as he heard what happened."

Hisoka just stared. The nurse smiled again and began to push Hisoka's bed towards the door.

Tsuzuki looked around the bedroom in Hisoka's place. He walked to the closet and switched the light on. As in everything else, Hisoka had a very clean closet. Tsuzuki looked to one side and smiled. He remembered he had left a change of clothes the last time he had stayed over. He was grateful for the continued insistence of his partner. To many times they had been out late and Tsuzuki had either eaten too much or drunk to much and had woken up in Hisoka's bed while Hisoka slept on the sofa.

He looked back at the bed and sat down for a moment. His eyes felt heavy. He didn't think it would be an issue it he just lay back for a few minutes. Tsuzuki kicked off his shoes and curled up on his side. He was asleep before his head met the pillow.

Hisoka couldn't help but stare at his new surroundings. The room was bigger than his whole living space. The TV on the wall was as big as a bay window and got channels from the live side and from Meifu. He had a private bathroom, full kitchen, and lounge area. He allowed himself to relax into the pillows behind him and channel surfed.

Several minutes later a knock on the door had him looking up.

"Its open."

The door opened and Watari walked in followed by Tatsumi and the Gushoshin's

"How are you feeling Bon?"

"Getting there. How's things."

"Good." Tatsumi said. "Watari and I collected the souls and they are here in Meifu. The building is a total loss."

"What about the bodies?"

"They haven't been found as of yet."

"Where's Tsuzuki?" Watari asked.

"He was going to pick up a few thinks and was then going to return here. I'm sure he's fine."

Watari smiled. "Probably taking a nap at his place."

"I wouldn't blame him at all." Hisoka said. "He'll be here soon."

By the time Tsuzuki arrived at the hospital and was given the correct room number the room looked like a party had sprung up around Hisoka's bed. Watari and Tatsumi were sitting on the sofa. Chief Konoe and Wakaba stood off by the kitchen area. Terazuma was sulking in the corner, and perched on Hisoka's bed were the Hokkaido guardians Saya and Yuma. Each was perched on either side of Hisoka and were currently brushing his hair. Tsuzuki noted with a grin that Hisoka wasn't fighting them, instead, his eyes were half closed in what could only be described as relaxation or ecstasy. Tsuzuki had often heard of people who would fall asleep while having their hair brushed.

No one had heard the door swing open and it took Tsuzuki coughing into his hand for heads to turn.

"Tsuzuki, you made it!" Watari yelled.

Saya and Yuma left Hisoka's side to hug on Tsuzuki. All around him people were shaking his hand and hugging him, but he only wanted to reach Hisoka, who smiled from the bed.

Tsuzuki moved his way through the group and walked to Hisoka's side. He reached out and pulled the young shinigami into a loose hug. Hisoka didn't fight him either.

"I brought you the things you asked for." He said without releasing his hold.

"Thank you, Tsuzuki."

From somewhere in the room someone yelled "Get a room!"

Hisoka blushed several shades of red and Tsuzuki told the room to shut up. The party continued for a while until Watari noticed the nurse at the door with her arms folded and her foot steadily tapping.

"Hi!"

"Party's over. Mr. Kurosaki needs to rest."

One by one Hisoka's co-workers and boss bid him farewell and took their leave until only Tsuzuki remained. Tsuzuki watched from the kitchen area as the nurse fixed the bed and fluffed the pillows behind Hisoka. She then moved to change the dressing around Hisoka's neck. Tsuzuki couldn't help but stare at the stitch line across the side of his neck.

"The stitches are already beginning to dissolve. Your healing abilities are impressive. If all goes well, you should be released in a few days"

"That's great." Hisoka replied as she cleaned the stitches.

Tsuzuki watched as the nurse redressed the wound and noticed Hisoka wincing. Several minutes later the clean bandage was on and secured.

"If you need anything, the call button is on the side of the bed."

"Thank you."

"Good night Mr. Kurosaki."

"Good night."

The nurse left the room and closed the door behind her. Tsuzuki finished cleaning up the room and came back to the bed.

"Well, I guess I'll head out. Do you need anything?"

Hisoka looked around. "I have the clothes to change into."

"Do you need help?"

"I should be ok." Hisoka said disappearing into the bathroom.

Tsuzuki waited for him to return. Once he was back in bed Tsuzuki went to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks again, Tsuzuki, for everything."

Tsuzuki ruffled Hisoka's hair. "No problem. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"Good night."

"Night."

Tsuzuki picked up his coat and let himself out of the room. As the door closed Tsuzuki heard Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki turned around and pushed the door open again.

"Hisoka, did you call me?"

"Yeah."

Tsuzuki walked back in. "What do you need?"

"Can you stay a bit longer?"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Sure."

He put his coat back down and walked back to the bedside. Hisoka shifted to one side of the bed. "You can sit if you want to."

Tsuzuki looked at the bed. It seemed large enough that he would crush his partner. He climbed up onto the bed and sat with his back against the pillows. Hisoka had the remote and was going through the channels.

"You OK?"

"Just don't want to be alone in here. Although the room is great, it's just too big."

"I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"Thanks."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the TV. Although the surroundings were different, they had spent evenings at each other's places doing exactly as they were now. Tsuzuki rested on his side of the bed with his arms over his head. They were watching a movie that both had seen many times. Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka who was watching the screen. He went back to the TV and soon felt a familiar weight push into his side. He looked down and found Hisoka, sound asleep, using Tsuzuki as a pillow.

Tsuzuki moved slightly to reach the TV remote from where Hisoka's hand had been holding it and turned the TV off. He then pulled the blanket up and over Hisoka. He managed to wiggle his way down further on the bed and repositioned himself along with Hisoka. Careful not to move his partner, he managed to get both of them into a more restful position facing each other.

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka's sleeping face. He smoothed the blond hair from his face and smiled as he remembered the first night after they met. Hisoka had guzzled Tsuzuki's sake in an attempt to quench the fire of the hot mustard. He soon fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Epilogue: 1 week later

Hisoka sat at his desk, staring at the daily newspaper. The bandage around his neck had been replaced with a band-aid. Tsuzuki sat beside him staring at the plates of dessert scattered around his desk.

"You want some, Hisoka?"

Hisoka looked over and helped himself to a cookie. "Thanks." He then went back to looking over the paper in front of him. An article caught his eye and he folded the page to read it. The bodies of the theatre troupe had not been recovered. When the mansion fell, the bodies were buried. Mamoru Soto had fled the county and was currently being sought for questioning. Muraki had not been heard from since that day.

Hisoka sighed. Tsuzuki looked over from his plate. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, we sort of failed in our assignment."

"The King of Hades didn't seem to see it that way."

Hisoka stayed silent.

"What's really bothering you?"

Hisoka pulled up his sleeve to reveal the curse lines on his arm. "This appeared after my release from the hospital and hasn't faded yet. Luckily as the weather is cold, I'm able to wear long sleeves to hide it. The marks have never been prevalent for this amount of time."

Tsuzuki turned in his seat. "Do you think it means something?"

"Well, I know he's alive. I just don't like the fact he seems to be one step ahead of us."

Tsuzuki shrugged. "Don't worry about it. If he's a step ahead, we have something to hunt down."

Hisoka nodded and pulled his sleeve back down. "You're right."

Tatsumi's door opened and his walked into the room. "Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, the chief wants to see you."

Tsuzuki shoved the last of his cake into his month and stood up. Hisoka put the paper down and followed. They walked from the office into the hallway that would lead them to the chief's office and another assignment. All was back to normal for the Shinigami of Ju Oh Cho

End.

Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, faved, alerted and all that jazz. You are all awesome!


End file.
